


Hornocruxes Part IV - True Feelings Revealed

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass Play, Crack, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Tender Sex, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Voldemort continues his saga about love and betrayal. Ron loves Harry but feels a space (and wizened old man) separating them from being together. He goes on a quest to find out life's true answers.
Relationships: Buckbeak/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape
Series: The Hornocruxes - A Lord Voldemort Fanfic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hornocruxes Part IV - True Feelings Revealed

Entreey #4

It was late. Ron was still up, thinking about what had just happened between Harry and Dumbledore. Their love was beautiful, but it deeply disturbed him. For Ron loved Harry more than anyone could imagine. He had to find a way of making Harry and his lissome caboose his.

Ron paced his room in Gryffindor Tower, looking out the window at the beautiful Thestrals flying by and professor Lupin gnawing on one of the first year Hufflepuffs. “I must find a way of making him MINE” he thought. Suddenly, he saw Snape walking alone, in emerald green pajamas, chewing on a hoagie.

_That's it! Snape HATES Harry. He could help me, if I explain my situation to him_ , thought Ron. 

Ron put on his slippers and Harry Potter themed tighty-whities and ran out the door. As he ran down the stairs, he slipped and fell, tumbling down, blood spewing from his head. Luckily, his final landing was cushioned by Cormac McLaggen, who happened to be walking around with a pumpkin juice. Ron lay on McLaggen’s broad chest, feeling the taught, steel pectorals and rock-hard abs underneath.

Ron looked at McLaggen as he bled all over his robes.

 _Hermione must have been crazy not to choose you_ thought Ron as he gently kissed McLaggen’s lips. He proceeded to take off McLaggen’s boxers and then put them in his pocket.

 _We will meet again, my sweet prince_ thought Ron as he departed from the neurologically damaged model.

He ran outside on the quad and followed Snape towards Hagrid’s hut. When Snape entered the hut, Ron hid behind a shrub trying to peer at a distance through an open window. Suddenly, Buckbeak was next to him.

“WEHEEEEHEHEAWHHWW” whinnied Buckbeak.

“ _Shhhhhh!_ Not now, you dumb bird,” hissed Ron.

“ ** _WEEEHEHEHWHWHWKW_** ”

“Wha- **NOOO**!!!”

Buckbeak was on top of Ron and had undid Ron’s pants with his anvil-sized beak.

“You stupid bird-horse thing, I don’t have time for y-y-“

But Ron shook as he saw Buckbeak’s corkscrew shaped schlong erupt from the creature’s feathered pelvic region. It slowly descended towards Ron’s babysmooth buttcheeks. Bracing for it’s impact, Ron suddenly noticed Malfoy walking around the perimeter of the forest.

“MALFOY!”

Malfoy turned and saw Ron lying underneath Buckbeak. Malfoy walked over to him, giggling.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Weasley and Buckbeak getting intimate?” sneered the recently heartbroken boy.

“Malfoy, please help me!” whimpered Ron.

“Why, you’re asking for _my_ help? Come now, Weasley, you don’t expect _me_ to help _you_ –“

But before he could finish, Buckbeak lunged at Malfoy, throwing him to the ground. Buckbeak saddled Malfoy, stripping him naked.

 _I guess he likes blonds_ , thought Ron as he ran up to Hagrid’s hut. Malfoy’s lithe body was now joined to the horse-bird, and Buckbeak whinny-cawed in pleasure.

Ron opened the door and found Snape in Hagrid’s arms. Tears streamed down Snape’s cheeks as he let the strong man hold him firmly. Neither one moved as Ron entered the hut.

Ron thought he was tripping from the Forbidden Forest mushrooms he had eaten a few hours before.

“Bloody hell, what is going on here?!” said Ron in terror.

Hagrid had a hard look on his face. He spoke gruffly,

“You ain’t supposed to see this, Ron. These are private moments, these ‘r.”

Snape gently opened his elegant, long eyelashes. Both Snape’s and Hagrid's pants were down. Snape spoke in a dry, but sympathetic tone,

“Mr. Weasley, you’ve come here to ask me about Mr. Potter, _haven’t you_?”

“How did you know?” gasped Ron.

Snape smiled slightly,

“Well no need to worry. Just know that I am more than willing to help.”

“What? Really? Why?”

Snape smirked,

“You dumb little bitch. It’s in my own best interest to separate Potter and Dumbledore. They are using up my potion stores and disrupting my – my….”

Snape paused, unconsciously feeling his sore ass. His left hand searched for Hagrid’s large paws. They met and held on to each other, as if one was saying to the other _“don’t worry, I’ve got you now. You no longer need to be afraid.”_

Hagrid smiled and spanked Snape’s ass hard with his other meat club. Snape squealed in delight.

Ron was horrified and then started burbing up frogs.


End file.
